


Mating season

by nen_doe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, горячий кусь прилагается, очень горячий джейк который думает что он фурри
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Иногда на него находило.То есть, на Джейка Инглиша почти всегда что-то находило. Но о том, каким ещё он иногда бывает, Дёрк узнал однажды утром...
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 6





	Mating season

**Author's Note:**

> Старая работа, но она всё ещё мне нравится. Умел же я. Однажды я перечитаю хомстук и всем пипец.

Иногда на него находило.   
То есть, на Джейка Инглиша почти всегда что-то находило. Но о том, каким он иногда бывает, Дёрк неожиданно узнал однажды утром, когда проснулся от внезапного ощущения: по его телу шарили руки.   
Страйдер не шелохнулся и не подал виду, поскольку был Страйдером. 

Все совместные физиологические контакты с Джейком у Дёрка сводились к редким слюнявым поцелуям, которые ему нравились и даже очень, потому что ничего другого между ними не происходило. Джейк мог приобнять Дёрка за плечи или взъерошить волосы. Однако стоило взять его за руку, как Инглиш напрягался. Ну, или ничего не замечал. Второе случалось чаще.   
Короче, чем всё остальное отличалось от поведения двух бро, сказать было трудно. «Не за и не против» – вот на какой позиции, по мнению Дёрка, остановился Джейк. Дёрк слишком долго ждал отношений, чтобы давить ещё и в плане секса: иногда, целуясь с Джейком, ему и так казалось, что он совершает невозможное… и вот тут.   
Да.

Горячее дыхание Джейка обожгло ухо, а его руки ухватили Дёрка за задницу.

Логичнее всего было бы предположить, что Инглиш свихнулся или в него кто-то вселился. Словно в подтверждение мыслям Дёрка, настойчивые пальцы дёрнули и потащили с него спальные шорты, острые зубы вцепились в загривок, и Страйдер счёл нужным, наконец, подать признаки жизни: о том, что твой партнёр двинул крышей, стоит узнать ещё до того, как отправиться обратно к курганам и ксенону, не так ли?

\- Джейк? Бро? – хриплым со сна голосом позвал Дёрк.   
Ответом ему послужило тихое рычание, от которого по телу Дёрка заметались мурашки, и к его оголённой заднице прижалось… прижался Джейков горячий… Оу.

Брыкаясь, Дёрк повернулся и тут же оказался буквально подмят этими чёртовыми губами и руками. Он вытянул шею, подставляясь и хватаясь за узкие загорелые плечи. Очень хотелось забить и сперва сделать, а потом разбираться, но Дёрку всё же удалось притормозить.  
\- Джейк, ты в порядке?  
Инглиш промычал что-то, в равной степени могущее означать и «да», и «нет». По-крайней мере, отозвался на имя.

Пылающий вожделением рот сместился ниже, украсив алыми следами бледную ключицу Дёрка, сомкнулся на соске и обжёг повторно – быстрым укусом – Дёрк непроизвольно вдохнул и вскинул бёдра – в ответ Инглиш всем весом вбил его в кровать. Упругий член Джейка мазнул Дёрка по ноге, следующий засос материализовался почти у самого пупка – и Страйдер сдался. Обеими руками надавил на взъерошенную макушку, слушая ответный рык, приподнялся над матрасом, спуская шорты, и решительно перестал гадать, что происходит.   
Джейк впился пальцами Дёрку в бедро и принялся вылизывать – судя по всему, он понятия не имел, как это делать – и потому покрывал беспорядочными мазками языка все ноги Дёрка, его член… На что Дёрк застонал, расставился – и Джейк просто зарылся лицом ему в пах. Голова Дёрка соображать отказалась – он отчаянно всхлипнул, и Джейк повторил. А потом подтянулся на локтях – и лёг сверху. Джейк был ниже, меньше, но Дёрк не мог дышать – только хватал воздух урывками,   
хватал Джейка обеими руками, пока тот, мокрый от пота, раскрасневшийся, тёрся об него, извиваясь, мял бока, вжимался теснее, вырывая у Дёрка какие-то ни на что непохожие, жалобные стоны. Когда Джейк зарычал и мёртвой хваткой вцепился зубами в его шею, Дёрка закоротило – и он кончил, судорожно дёрнувшись. Джейк же не разжимал своей хватки ещё несколько секунд – только перед самым оргазмом подмял губы Страйдера своими. 

Несколько мгновений спустя Инглиш скатился с него и лёг рядом, всё ещё тяжело дыша и не открывая глаз. Дёрк лениво забросил руку ему на спину и выдохнул. 

Джейк уже не казался яростным диким зверем, однако ноющие рёбра и шея, которую жгло огнём, свидетельствовали о том, что всё это было.   
И, блядь, как же круто это было.   
Кстати, что это было?

\- Джейк, ты в порядке? – Дёрк повторил свой вопрос и легонько подул Инглишу в лицо. Тот поморщился и кивнул.   
Открыв глаза, Джейк завёл руку за спину и принялся нашаривать на тумбочке очки. Он не успокоился, пока не водрузил их на нос, окончательно превратившись в прежнего Инглиша, разве что очень взъерошенного.

Дёрк провёл рукой по его влажной щеке, подушечками пальцев погладил губы. От взгляда Дёрка не ускользнуло, как Джейк моргнул и едва заметно дёрнулся, словно пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, но потом вдруг потянулся к нему. Что-то привлекло внимание Инглиша. Дёрк понял: Джейк со смешанным выражением страха и смущения разглядывает его шею и плечи.  
\- Прости, приятель. Я немного чертовски увлёкся, - прошептал Инглиш.   
\- Если есть какой-то способ увлекать тебе почаще, самое время мне узнать о нём, - пробормотал Дёрк.   
\- Это… - Джейк покраснел так, что румянец пробился сквозь загар. – Это просто…  
\- Чувак, ты чуть не прокусил мне артерию и едва не разнёс зад, думаю, я имею право знать.  
Дёрк определенно преувеличил, но кому, как ни ему было хорошо известно, на что надавить, чтобы получить от Джейка результат.   
\- Брачный сезон… оуф, - Джейк смущенно уткнулся в подушку.  
\- …?  
\- Я не смог удержаться, - глухо пробурчал Джейк. – Посмотрел на твою шею, и сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Просто как… на дискавери. Это ужасно… прости.

Дёрку очень хотелось улыбнуться, но он сдержался.  
\- Мы могли бы вместе поработать над тем, что тебя напугало, - предложил Страйдер, чувствуя, как моментально расслабляется тело Инглиша. – Например, сегодня вечером.


End file.
